A Justice League Thanksgiving
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Well- the title explains, doesn't it? The original seven members of the JL celebrate Thanksgiving.


Hi! This is my little Thanksgiving special. Hope you all enjoy! And if you don't, well...sorry...

BTW, if anything is OOC, I apologize sincerely. If you tell me, I'll either weep in the corner, or thank you and try to fix it. Or maybe I won't do either, as I'll forget within a second if I see something amazing...like a blue car. I'm not easily impressed!

I don't own Justice League. If you think I do, then you can come over and do my chores, and I'll give you everything of the Justice League that I own. Seriously. Lots of dishes- just gotta warn you. Also don't own Mountain Dew.

---

A Justice League Thanksgiving ((Happy Thanksgiving, Justice League))

---

Wally West walked down the supermarket aisle, feeling his stomach rumble. His friend from the station had invited him over for Thanksgiving dinner, but he had lied, and said he had plans. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was because Flash might be needed, maybe it was because he wanted to be alone for a while- but it was definitely not because he wasn't hungry. He picked up a microwave turkey dinner, ignoring the sad pang that hit his chest as he realized he'd be celebrating Thanksgiving alone again. He didn't know why, but this holiday made him wish for solitude. He chucked a few more turkey dinners into the cart, muttering,

"Everyone always says they love Turkey Dinner Leftovers." He smirked, knowing that there would be no leftovers.

"Come on, bub, you won't leave one for another loner?" He turned to see a gorgeous woman. She had long, flowing black hair, hazel eyes, and a smirk on her face. She looked familiar, but he didn't know how. He smiled at her.

"Who says I'm a loner?" He challenged.

"You got the classic 'Charlie Brown' sad walk going on," She replied, putting a hand on her hip. He laughed, but familiarity was pounding on his head.

"Hey, do I know you?"

"Um- maybe from T.V. I'm Linda Park," She held out a hand, which he shook, recalling she was the reporter from when the Flash Museum opened, who hit on him. A lot.

She seemed different this time, though- in fact, better. She was being herself. And he really liked her this way.

"Huh. Well, not to try and make you think I'm some crazed guy who just picks girls up at supermarkets- I try to keep that a secret until at least the second date- but, do you wanna get a drink? Toast a few for all the wonderful things we're thankful for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thankful for?"

"Microwave dinners," He replied, gesturing towards the cart full of turkey dinners. She smiled at him.

"Alright then- I'll cut you a deal. Give me two of those- I need leftovers, after all-, and I'll get a drink with you."

"Sounds great," He agreed with a laugh, pulling two boxes from the cart.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" She asked, as she took the boxes from him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That you didn't use the lame, 'I'm thankful for meeting you' line."

"Ah! That would have been so much better!" He groaned in mock anguish. "Next time, then." She smirked at him, then followed him to the check-out line.

"Next time," She agreed with a laugh.

----=---------------------=--------------------------=----------------------------=--------------------------------=--------------------------------

Bruce Wayne sat in front of the fire, the heat cascading over him, swallowing him whole. The light flickered around him, and he leaned back, comfortable, in the large armchair his father had sat in, years before.

_"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, looking at the books his father held on his lap._

_"Hop up, son," Thomas encouraged, making space on his lap. Bruce clambered up, curiously peering over his father's shoulders. _

_"What are you doing?" He repeated. _

_"Looking at old cards friends sent to me over the years," Thomas replied, gesturing to the scrapbook. "This one, for instance, is from your first Thanksgiving."_

_"That's a big pumpkin!" Bruce exclaimed in awe, as he looked at the card, which showed a boy sitting on top of a pumpkin proudly. __**Happy First Thanksgiving, Bruce **__was written in cursive letters below the picture._

_"It is," Thomas agreed. "Huge." _

_"Do we have a pumpkin that big?"_

_"No," Thomas replied with a laugh._

_"Can we get one?" Bruce persisted. "A big, big one? That I can sit on?"_

_"What would you do once you sat on it?" Bruce shrugged._

_"Give it to someone else, so they can sit on it, too?" Thomas smirked at him, and ruffled his hair. _

_"Happy Thanksgiving, Bruce," _

Bruce opened the scrapbook, eying the worn pages with sentimentality he didn't know he possessed. His eyes found a page, and a familiar card made his eyes sting with held-back tears.

"Master Bruce?" The book slammed shut, and Bruce's head snapped up to see the aged butler standing in the doorway. Tim stood beside him.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Master Tim was curious about what you were doing," Alfred replied knowingly. Bruce looked down at the book in his hands.

"Nothing." He said sharply. He looked down at Tim, and the memory unfurled in seconds. He smiled softly. "Happy Thanksgiving, Tim," He said, letting more emotion soak through his words then he meant to. He may not have offered him a seat upon his lap, but Tim got the message.

--=-------------------------------=---------------------------------=---------------------------------------=------------------------------------=---------------------------------------

Shayera Hol sat by the window, staring at Earth. It was like a beacon against the blackness of space, interrupted only by the glittering stars, the sun hidden behind it. She held the mug in her hands, feeling the soft heat creep onto her hand and comfort her. Hro was far away, gone forever. John was with Marie, happily so. The two men she loved hated her- justifiably. She took a long sip from her mug, then raised an eyebrow as Kara- Supergirl- sat at the table. She smiled at her, though she was confused by her arrival. Dozens of empty tables surrounded her- most Superheros were on Earth, celebrating. There were only a few still aboard- mostly from other countries. Supergirl bit her lip nervously, then said,

"Clark is the most annoying cousin in the world." Shayera smirked at her, but then she realized the teen wasn't trying to be funny.

"What did he do?" She asked. Kara smiled at her.

"He's a really nice guy, Shay- but, sometimes, he just gets confused. He does some things, and thinks stupid things. It's not his fault, but that doesn't change facts: he's amazingly annoying."

"What makes you say that now?" Shayera asked.

"Oh, you know. Thanksgiving, I guess. Lois Lane invited him over for dinner. And you know Clark."

"Who did she invite?" Shayera asked carefully. Kara smiled.

"Clark." Shayera smiled back.

"Isn't that good, then?"

"Well- Superman is Superman. Clark isn't. But- Kal-el. That's who he really is. Sometimes I get the feeling he does things just to break away from what he really wants to do." Shayera stared hard at her.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner? You're Kara Kent. You must have been invited somewhere- a popular girl like you." Kara laughed.

"Yea- I know. I'm awesome, right? Well, I just needed some time to think. People do stupid stuff when they're trying to do the right thing, you know?" Shayera raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say, Kara?"

"I think you can figure it out. Just because somebody does something- that doesn't mean they want to do that. They might just feel they have to, for some reason or another."

"Well, I think he knows what he's doing."

"Well, he might just be there with her because he doesn't think anyone else out there wants him." Shayera paused, holding the mug in her hands.

"Who are we talking about?" She finally asked.

"I think you know," Kara teased.

"He knows I'm out here for him,"

"Maybe he needs a little push in the right direction," The teen replied with a shrug, standing. She began to walk away, and Shayera called after her,

"I think you're wrong."

"Huh?" Kara turned, looking surprised.

"I think John has a cousin, too." At Kara's confused expression, she added, "John's the most annoying cousin in the world."

------------=------------------=----------------------------=-------------------------------------------=-----------------------------------------------------------------------=

Mari slid into the room, and put her hands over John Stewart's head, smirking.

"Peek-a-boo, boo," John smiled, pushing his arms up to pull her into a hug.

"Hey, Mari," He greeted. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," She replied with a laugh. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How about Fat Joe's cafe?" He offered, feeling somewhat listless.

"As long as it's not too fancy," She said with a smirk, pulling a black jacket on. He laughed, and nodded. They got into the car, since they weren't Vixen and Green Lantern right now, and drove. There was a heavy silence in the car, and John couldn't help but think about another woman. As Mari drove, her eyes on the road, his eyes drifted to the dark night sky. He wondered whether she was looking down.

"-and then I said, 'well, okay, but you have to find yourself a new model.'" Vixen was saying. John wondered if the silence was just in his mind. She turned to him, as if seeking some sort of a reaction. John smiled weakly.

"Good for you," He said supportively. "You gotta stand up for yourself." She nodded, pleased, and continued driving. John watched her lips. She was definitely not talking this time. He leaned his head against the glass, his thoughts trailing, despite his mind's protests, to an angel with long red hair, and bright, fury-filled green eyes. The car parked outside the cafe, and they walked in. John couldn't help but feel a weight on his shoulders. He remembered everything that had happened. _I'm doing this for the best,_ he decided.

"Boo?" John turned to see Mari, sitting in the booth, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. He smiled at her, then slid into the seat opposite her. She eyed him strangely. He wondered whether he was supposed to sit next to her.

"So- um-" The waitress walked up, chewing gum obnoxiously.

"Welcome to Fat Joe's," She said in disinterested tones. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A diet cola," Mari said, eyes scanning the menu as she looked at what to get to eat. John was trying to decide between a cola, or a mountain dew. He looked from one soda to another.

"Sir?" The girl asked wearily.

"Er--" John looked from the cola to the mountain dew, knowing he wasn't deciding between sodas.

"I don't have all day," The waitress muttered, putting a hand on her hip, and resting on one leg more then the other. John's eyes swung between the two sodas.

"Mountain Dew, or a cola," he muttered to himself. "Um-"

"Get him a Mountain Dew," Vixen said with a shrug. John looked up.

"But- no- the cola-" He looked down at the menu. He sighed. "I don't want the Mountain Dew." He finally said. "I've loved Cola ever since I first tried it, Mari- and, as much as I love the taste of Mountain Dew, I'm thirsty, and all I really want is the cola." Mari shrugged.

"Okay, one diet cola, and one regular cola." John looked up, amazed at how calm he was.

"Mari- I want to break up." The waitress gasped.

"Oooh!" She squealed. "Drama in Fat Joe's!"

--------------=------------------------=----------------------------=---------------------------------------------------=

"So...isn't this exciting." Lois nursed her glass of wine. Jimmy looked up and smiled.

"Yea," He agreed. "But, still....free food!" Clark Kent smirked.

"I'm having a great time," He offered. Lois laughed.

"You're just saying that because you're too polite for your own good, Smallville." Jimmy smirked at him. After a pause, Clark said,

"We could say what we're thankful for?"

"Alright, then. Who's first?" Jimmy grinned, and stood.

"I'm thankful for all this free food." Clark, and five other people who sat at the table, who he didn't know, all laughed at the dramatic phrasing of the sentence.

"I'm thankful for Superman, the Pulitzer I won, and the salt, because this turkey I made is kinda on the dry side," Some more laughs, as the turkey was dryer then sand. Out of the drying machine. Sitting on a towel.

"I'm thankful I found the apartment alright," Said a person Clark didn't know. More laughs. The jokes went around the table, and then Clark stood. But Clark sucked at joking. So, he went for sincerity.

"I'm thankful for having the friendship of Lois, and Jimmy, and I'm thankful for the invitation to come to this dinner tonight. I'm thankful for our good health, and I'm thankful for this delicious meal." He sat, and he received some polite smiles.

"Wow. I was hoping this dinner would lighten you up," Lois said with a smirk. The laughter and ease of the evening returned. As the guests began to disperse, the night became later. Finally, only Clark and Lois remained. "Well, Smallville- I think it's about time to hit the sack." Clark smiled.

"Get some rest, Lois. We got work tomorrow." Lois sighed.

"I know. What's up with that, anyway?"

"News doesn't take a break for Thanksgiving."

"I'd be thankful if it did,"

----------------------------=--------------------------------------------=--------------------------------------------------=--------------------------------=---------------------------------------=

Diana of Themiscarya smiled at Shayera as she passed the winged woman, who was leaving the cafeteria. Diana sat at a table, and stared out at space, until she heard boots clacking rapidly on the tiles behind her. She turned, and raised an eyebrow.

"Booster Gold?" She asked in surprise. The hero smiled.

"Er- hi, Wonder Woman."

"Aren't you celebrating Thanksgiving?" She inquired. He shrugged, standing near her warily, as though he expected her to tell him to move. She didn't, but instead waited for a reply.

"No- where I come from, people have basically forgotten Thanksgiving. It's mainly a Hallmark thing, now- gift-giving, but no real reason. Pretty commercialized." He smiled. "Pretty great." She smirked at him.

"Sometimes I fear all well-meaning things turn commercialized." He looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't think of one thing," She replied, looking back at space. "There are toy Wonder Womans, there are toy lassos, and costumes- I don't understand how a person can commercialize something as honorable as superheroism- heroism in general, in fact." She shrugged. "It's as if the mere fact that we do good deeds isn't enough. Man needs to make money off of it, as well. I can understand a search for gratitude, though I do not encourage this act. But- why money? It is as if all Man worries about is money. Money, money, money, and more money." She sighed heavily. "Why must Man do that?!" Booster shrugged, looking somewhat scared of her ranting.

"Not everything is commercialized," he reasoned. She turned to him.

"What then? You come from the future- you claim it to be fully commercialized. The meaning of this holiday- this Thanksgiving- is to be thankful for all, not just the extravagant, but the simplistic. But, if the holiday is to be commercialized into yet another gift-giving holiday, what is the point?" She sighed and shrugged. "Mankind continues to confuse me." He shrugged.

"Yea- this holiday as a holiday turns all cards and chocolate, and pumpkin pie, but it's, you know, reasoning is still alive in the future." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Family, love, not calling people names, no screaming, or cursing- just plain, old, family- minus the reality. You put on a front for your neighbors, or friends, you cut dry turkey, and eat out-of-the-box mashed potatoes that everyone pretends has lumps and skin, and was made fresh that morning. You dress in your best clothes, and cover them with gravy, and then you argue the rest of the night over who does the dishes. Well, that last part wasn't really true, because we had robots, but, you know." Diana smiled at him.

"You said you left the future to be a hero- to be famous- but what about your own family?" He smiled and shrugged.

"I figured if I was famous enough, they'd remember me. Now-" He stood. "-I am currently running away from an irate superhero who claims I ate his chips. _Completely _false accusation." He turned and ran to the right, calling over his shoulder, "Happy Thanksgiving!" Diana smiled after him. Vigilante stormed into the room.

"Gold!" He shouted. He turned to Diana. "Howdy, Ma-am, you seen a gold feller?" She nodded with a laugh, and pointed to the left. "Thank ya, ma-am." He rushed to the left, not even hearing Diana's quiet whisper of,

"Happy Thanksgiving."

------------------=-----------------------=------------------------------=----------------------------------=---------------------

J'onn J'onnz smiled at Ming, who walked at his side.

"Where do you want to go next?" She asked, her breath hanging in the air as a cool mist, smiling at him from behind the faux fur of her jacket. He smiled at her.

"Where do you want to go?" Ming shrugged, her soft eyes rolling about as she looked from side to side.

"The park looks nice," She said. He nodded, and gently led her towards a small bench near the road. She sat petitly, folding her hands on her lap. The wrinkles on her face rose as her soft, lush lips curled into a smile. "It's nice out," She murmured, melting into his arms. J'onn nodded, a soft smile forming on his old face.

"Cold," He cooed, and she smirked.

"But it's nice to curl up and get warm." J'onn smiled at her, then turned towards the sky. Snow was begining to fall, gently cascading down onto the cool park grounds, and the old couple that held each other as they sat on a rusty old bench.

"Happy Thanksgiving," He murmured. She turned to look at him. Her eyes shined, glossy, and laughing.

"You too, J'onn." There was a pause. She leaned against the bench back, looking tired and sad. "What are you thankful for, J'onn?" J'onn looked at her, surprised by the sudden question.

"Me?" He paused. "I am thankful for many things. For one, meeting you," She flushed, an embarrassed grin growing. "And you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I know that I'm not as young as I used to be, but I'm thankful for the years I've had, and for however long left I have to go. For my sons, for my late husband, for meeting you- for the cold, so I can use that as an excuse to curl in your arms- I'm thankful for a lot, too, I guess." J'onn smiled at her, his heart warm from her words. He then said, remembering what a witty one-liner-spouting friend who dressed in red would have said,

"You do not need an excuse, you know," She laughed, and her eyes met his. There was a thin layer of snow that covered the green of the park, but J'onn and Ming had both forgotten the cold. Warm in each other's arms, their gaze only on each other, they did not feel it. Her eyelids lowered, and her lips perked ever so slightly. Her neck craned, and her face was in front of his. And, without even realizing it, J'onn had done as she had done, and their lips were inches apart. They touched briefly, and neither dared to deepen the kiss.

The pure white snow surrounded them, and J'onn heard a conscience pound in his temples, and he looked into Ming's eyes, then whispered,

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," She replied, her eyes now closed. Though wrinkles lined her face and defined her cheeks, she looked as young and beautiful as J'onn could imagine. His mind flickered to his late wife, but she had died so many years before, and he had mourned for so long. And after the morning, comes the dawn- comes the sun- comes happiness. He let his lips graze hers' again.

"Ming-" He began, forcing the words from his mouth- the mouth he had created using a skill Ming did not know he possessed. "I have to tell you- I have to." Her eyes opened, and they were solemn and patient. "You cannot love me, unless you know me, and I'm not who I said I was- who I look like I am." She continued to wait, her eyes searching his face, as if looking for some hidden smirk, laughing smile in his eyes, or secret shame. "My name- It isn't John Jones. It's J'onn J'onnz." A smirk appeared on her face, but she didn't reply. "I- I'm serious. I'm-" He realized he didn't know what he could say. "I was part of the Justice League." Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes widened.

"What?" She finally asked.

"The green one," he added meekly. She looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright? Maybe, the col-"

"No. I am fine- not ill at all. I am merely saying the truth."

"But-" He looked at her hard, and she stopped, her breath a fog that drifted to the dark sky.

"Can I prove it to you?" He asked softly. She watched in shock as his wrinkles dissolved into smooth, pink skin, and a handsome, young face looked back at her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life now.

"It's true?" She asked softly, though it was more of a bewildered statement. He smiled at her, and he could feel her heart flutter, as her already cold-rosed cheeks pinked even more.

"Can you forgive my lie?" He asked. He could feel, even when not consciously in her mind, that her trust was shaken, yet it was still there. Along with the love.

"Of course," She finally said with a soft smile, her voice breaking, and cold tears running down her face. He gently wiped them away with his hand, and he smiled softy at her as she looked at him with amazed, loving eyes. "Can-can you go back?" She finally asked, with wide eyes. Within seconds, the old man was before her again. "Thank you," She murmured. He smiled at her, so kindly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ming," And this time, neither was afraid to deepen the kiss. They knew each other, they loved each other, and they were meant for each other, for better or for worse.

They would always be thankful for their choice that day.

----

That, my friends, is the end of OnlyANorthernSong's Thanksgiving special. Hope you all enjoyed it, and hope you have/had an awesome Thanksgiving!


End file.
